Near's Kisses
by takaraandelle
Summary: While hiding from Roger, Mello and Near have a awkward moment. THIS IS SHOUNEN AI! If you don't like it, don't read it. Pairing: NearXMello. Rated for Mello's mouth, and because I'm paranoid. Finished!
1. The closet of misunderstandings

**Hello! I'm really glad you decided to read this. disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, L, Matt, Mello, Rem, and Light's dad would have lived. This is boyXboy if you don't favor it, please don't read.** **Enjoy! **

He took my hand in his and we took off running. His hand was sweating while mine was cold and clammy. From behind us we heard yelling from Roger. Mello let out a snort as picked up speed.

"That old man can't catch up with us. Although, it would be amusing for him to try," Mello's voice was full of contempt.

"Roger used to run track." I was having trouble keeping up with Mello.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mello was using his 'you-say-the-strangest-things' voice.

"MELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO!" Roger's voice was dangerously close. Alas, I couldn't see him. Mello kept on running but he would look behind us every few seconds.

"Where is he?" Mello sounded frustrated.

"Maybe he used the short cut?" I was running out of breath.

"What short-"A panel on the wall opened and Mello ran right into it. I was lucky enough to manage and stop before hitting it.

"That one." I answered Mello's unfinished question. I stood there as Roger walked out of the short cut.

"Melllllllllooooooooo!" Roger grabbed Mellow by the back of the shirt. The panel slowly shut behind Roger.

Mello hung in the air, kicking every which way. Roger was about to give Mello a long speech on how he was a 'smart boy' and that 'smart boy's don't steal.' Thankfully, his speech was cut short. Just before Roger could open his mouth a remote-controlled car ran right into his feet. I instantly recognized it as my remote control car; it was the one that I let Matt borrow. Roger looked over his shoulder and I looked to see if Matt was there. He was behind it. Matt was peeking out from a corner. He gave me a thumbs up and quickly went back from behind the corner. While Roger was distracted by the car, Mello took the chance to break free. He bit Roger's arm and while Rodger let out a cry of pain, he also dropped Mello. Quickly, Mello grabbed my hand and we took off running again.

"Remind me to thank Matt later!" Mello was really caught up in the moment. I knew that this chase was exciting to him.

"Okay." I was slowing down and close to needing a break.

Mello finally noticed that I was slowing down. We both knew that stopping for a rest in the hallway was out of the question. So we slowed down a bit and speed walked for a bit. That is, until we saw a tiny janitor closet. We didn't think twice. In a matter of seconds, we were both crammed in the closet. Mello's elbow was in my stomach and I was sitting with half of my body on his lap. We were both trying to keep quiet but we also needed to catch our breath. We were in there for about five minutes when we heard someone walk by.

"Could they have hidden in there?" It was Roger, he was known for talking to himself. "No, it would be too crowded for the both of them." He disregarded his question and went by the closet.

"What dumb luck. Roger is usually looking up and down for you when you do something wrong." I said this a few minutes after we decided it was clear. We still stayed in the closet, just to be safe.

"Heh!" Mello let out a snort and dug around in his pocket. His elbow rammed me in the stomach a few times. "I found it! Now give me the chocolate!"

The night before this whole ordeal I asked Mello for a favor. My robot had been taken by the teacher because I was playing with it in class. I really didn't get why it was such a big deal, I already knew what we were being taught. The robot was my favorite and I really wanted it back. I knew that the teacher put it on the top drawer in her desk. The drawer was one of the ones that lock, but I didn't have the keys to open it. Mello did have the keys (why? Who knows?), though. So I asked Mello to get it back for me in exchange for a chocolate bar. He said if I made it three chocolate bars, he would do it. He also asked me for help, I was to watch the door. We were going to sneak in during the teacher's lunch break because we knew she ate out every day. What we didn't expect was that the teacher would be out sick and that Roger would fill in for her. When Mello found out that Roger was being a substitute teacher he decided to wait for another day. I don't know why he was worried, he usually liked a challenge.

Thankfully, Matt said he would help if I paid for his lunch for the rest of the week. I really wanted my robot back so I agreed to do it. While Mello was opening the drawer, Roger walked right into the room. "Shit!" Mello expressed both of our concern. Then, Mello pulled me out of the room.

"Wow Near, you're _really_ good at keeping watch. If I were ever to rob a store I'd want you to be my look out." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. We were still crammed in the closet as Mello placed my robot in my hands.

"I figured there was a 3 percent chance that Roger would come into the room." I struggled to reach my pocket. "I didn't have any chocolate bars so I decided to give you some of my kisses," I had gotten kisses for Valentine's Day. I wasn't a fan of the candy but I decided to keep a bit and give the rest away.

"What!" Mello's sudden outburst startled me. I looked over at him. His face was bright red and there was a strange look in his eyes. "I…I uh….. I thought you were saving those for your first love!... I wouldn't mind….one…..of your kisses….though…." I looked at him with a puzzled face. _Why is he making a big deal out of giving him kisses?…_ then it hit me. I felt the temperature of my cheeks rise.

I pulled a kiss out of my pocket. "I do believe you are thinking of a different kind of kiss," I watched as his face turned a darker red. He was truly embarrassed. And then he punched me in the face. It was a weak punch because we had limited space in the closet. It still hurt, though.

"I know what kind of kiss you were talking about!" He told me an obvious lie. He then forced his way out of the closet, making sure to elbow me in the face a couple of times. "Dumbass!"

He left my sight in a rush. I sat there in the closet rubbing my injured face. The pain wasn't the worst thing though. I'm pretty sure I wanted a kiss too.

**A.N.: Whoooooooo! I love this pairing so much. Anyways, Reviews are appreciated. constructive criticism is also needed. I know it's not perfect and I want your opinion on what I should improve on. I'm also thinking on continuing it. Please tell me if I should.**


	2. Near hates the number 3

**Oh. My. Dear. God. I cannot believe it! This is my second story put on fan fiction, and the first one had 1 view a week after i put it on the site. And then there's this one. Not only did it exceed 10 views in one day, it also had 2 people following it. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so happy! I really want to thank you guys for reading this and giving it a chance. I know it might not be much, but let me tell you it's a lot to me! I left for a couple of hours after posting this and then i looked at my stats. I cried, danced, sang, and proposed to all the people who read this all at the same time. It means so much to me. So for you guys, I'm continuing this story. **

I really didn't know what to do. Mello got weird after that incident in the closet. He wouldn't talk to me directly and made Matt give me messages from him. Sometimes in the classroom I would sneak glances at him. About 80 percent of the time he was looking at me too. When our eyes met he either looked away while blushing or flipped me off. It didn't take Matt long to figure out something was up. And naturally, he took Mello's side. When Matt would relay me messages from Mello he would give me a glare. What made me the most ticked off was that I didn't even do anything. It wasn't my fault that Mello misunderstood what I me. It wasn't my fault that he responded in the way that he did. Not only was I angry I was also hurt. Mello assumed that I would respond crudely, but I didn't. He obviously didn't know me very well. To think I would make fun of him for having feelings for me is completely insulting. I had more of a right to be angry than he did.

What made things worse was that I was completely distracted. My mind was filled with thoughts of Mello. I was positive that I had feelings for him. I couldn't believe how stupid we were being. If only I had the guts to confront him and he had the patience to listen to what I had to say. The thing was, I didn't have the guts and he didn't have the patience.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Hammond was especially chirpy that morning. "I trust you all were responsible children and did your homework!" I froze.

_Homework? We had homework?_ I was really freaking out. That was the first time that I had ever forgotten to do my homework. I bit my lip. I was so worried distracted by the 'kisses' ordeal that I had forgotten my homework. I looked around frantic. It seemed like everyone but I had done their homework.

"Near? Where's your homework?" Mrs. Hammond looked at expectantly. I knew I should have pulled the 'I forgot it in my room' trick but it was my policy to not lie. I put on an honest face.

"It has occurred to me that I have forgotten to do it." I hung my head in shame.

"You? You forgot? I was expecting more from you Near. Turn it in tomorrow for half credit." A frown was on her face.

Out of all the whispers, a snort was all I could hear. I looked back at Mello. He was leaning back on his chair with a smug smirk on his face. I frowned and looked back at my homework-less desk. It was after the lunch break that I spent alone when Mrs. Hammond made me dislike her for the first time.

"For the next two weeks I'll be having you guys working on a project. You will have one partner," after she said this about half of the arms in class went up. "I will give you all a number. Whoever has your matching number is your partner." Most of my classmates let out groans of displeasure.

At that time, I really didn't mind. That is, as long as a certain Blond haired and blue-eyed boy didn't end up as the same number as me. Mrs. Hammond quickly handed out the papers. I had the number 3. The class became loud with all the moving and talking. Paranoia got the best of me. I looked over at Mello. He was sitting lazily at his desk holding up his paper. To my horror it read 3. I looked back at my paper, hoping I had misread it or another number was on it but it was faded. It was still three. As a last resort I closed my eyes every few second and then opened them again hoping it would magically turn into another number. Nothing happened. It was still that godforsaken 3. I cursed my life 3 times and then walked up to Mello. He stared at me with hateful eyes for a few seconds, and then he caught on.

"OH GOD NO!" Mello stood up and snatched my paper from me. He looked at it for a few seconds. He then promptly stomped over to Matt. I went over there too. "Trade numbers with Near!" Mello demanded viciously.

Matt's partner was Emily, who was also his not-so-secret crush. I figured that this was Matt's only chance to impress her. I knew Matt was thinking the same thing. He was the kind of person who would help friends as long as it didn't affect him much. Giving up his number would affect him.

"Meh. I really don't want to. Go ask someone else." Matt's words made Mello's face twist with anger. Then I saw his face soften, Mello had finally taken Emily into account. Mello wanted to give Matt a chance. So Mello resigned from the hope of being Matt's partner. And then he asked other people to be his partner.

To our disbelief, about everyone was in a group with a friend. Even when they weren't in a group with a friend, they were with someone they didn't mind. There was also the fact that no one wanted be in a group with Mello because of his 'violent' tendencies. If they were fine with Mello, they didn't want to be with me because you know…. It's me. Not only did I look weird, I had a strange personality.

**A.N.- ahjkdbwjafkbrhlgwkjtnrjgkhwj gkhl! I really wanna start writing the third chapter, but I don't have the time! I'll try and finish it and post it tomorrow. I also wanna know if you guys want Lemon in it. I've been debating it, but I'm not quite sure. Please review and give me constructive criticism. And thank you once more for not over looking my story and even reaching the second chapter.**


	3. Matt just happens to be Dr Phil

**I actually found time at 8:00 in the morning write this. I'm so tired! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you again for continuing to read this!**

"Mello wants to know what you want to do for the project." I could tell by the tone in Matt's voice that he was agitated.

Since Mello couldn't find a new partner, he decided to work with Matt and Emily. Matt didn't like the idea but Emily was happy that she had the three smartest pupils helping her. Mello refused to talk to me. We were communicating by Mello writing down something on a piece of paper and Matt relaying it to me. I wasn't much better. My answers and questions were short and few of them were open ended.

"I don't care." I trained my eyes on the text book in front of me. I had read through the thick book many times but I wasn't reading it at that moment. I honestly didn't know where to look. I could look at Matt because he mostly blamed me for Mello's intrusion. I really didn't want to look in Emily's direction, if something was misunderstood. I wouldn't look at Mello for obvious reasons.

Mello snorted and then scribbled something on a piece of paper, only to pass it to Matt. Matt read over it for a second.

"Mello wrote 'we can't get anywhere when we have no topic.'" I clenched one of my fists.

"Let's just do something about the rainforest then." I just spouted out something in my head.

I heard Mello write something else.

"It says, 'this project has nothing to do with the rain forest.'" Unfortunately, Mello was right. We were ordered to write a paper on how immigrants changed this country. We were supposed to choose an ethnic group.

"Alright then, how about the French?" I flipped a page in the text book, trying to give the impression I'm reading it. I knew it wasn't working. "Or does Mello have a group he is in favor for?"

Once again, the sound of scribbling filled the tense air.

"He wrote: 'the reason I ask you for a topic was because I had no idea what to write about. Is there something wrong with your brain? You keep on making mistakes,'" That was the last straw.

I looked up at Mello. I made sure to look him right in the eyes. I wanted him to know that what I was about to say was true.

"Yes there is something wrong with my brain. All I can think about is you! Not only do I have to worry about what you're going to do next, I also have the fact that you like me in my brain! You're really confusing me! I'm happy that you like me. I'm also hurt and mad because you think I would make fun of you for liking me!" Thankfully we weren't in any public places; we were just in Matt's room.

I watched Mello's face. It was dumbfounded at first then it softened a bit. Finally, it twisted with anger.

"MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?" He returned my glare.

"You wouldn't listen to me!" I made sure to keep my voice under check.

"YOU NEVER TRIED TO CONFRONT ME! ALL YOU DID WAS IGNORE ME!" Mello slammed his fist on the table.

"How did I ignore you? I've been watching you non-stop!" I crossed my arms.

"WHAT? WHENEVER I LOOK AT YOU, YOU NEVER ARE LOOKING AT ME!" He stood up.

"I'm always looking at you, imbecile!"

"You guys are idiots!" Matt caught our attention. "Mello! Near just told you he liked you! I don't know if you caught it and are choosing to ignore it or if you didn't understand. Near you like Mello, right?" I looked at Matt.

"Yes I do think of Mello in an intimate way," I made my answer short and honest.

"Mello you like Near?"

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK?"

"Then why the hell are you two fighting? I know you both have an ocean full of pride, but why are letting that distract from the fact you like each other? Just about a week ago you two were pretty close. I cannot believe that one moment ruined that friendship. I just can't comprehend it." We both stared at him for a bit.

"Ummm….. I'm going to leave now. See you later Matt." Emily got up, gathered her stuff, and then left.

While she escaped, Mello and I still stared at Matt. Slowly what we said sunk in. We both we're being idiots. I knew we were being idiots for a while, but I'm not so sure Mello knew it. I then moved my eyes over to Mello. He was very attractive. I always knew that. At that moment, I figured I wasn't only attracted to his looks. I liked Mello's over powering personality. It was the only one that could match my stubborn, rational, and emotionless personality. He made up for me not being able to say things I want to. I made up for him letting his emotions get the best of him. To be more blunt, I was 99.9 percent sure that we were a good match. Mello's eyes drifted over to me. They looked like the ones I saw in that closet, his eyes that is. They told me everything. Mello felt the same way I did.

"Would you mind if I courted you?" I was the one to break the silence. I watched as Mello's cheeks became red.

"Idiot. Isn't the man supposed to court the woman?" He tilted his head with a devilish smirk. His cheeks were still red.

"Are you implying that I am womanly?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He snorted.

"You two will be the death of me. One moment you're at each other's necks and the next you're flirting." Matt face-palmed.

"Would you rather us acting the same all the time?" I looked at matt.

"You know what I mean. Now get out before you start making out or anything worse," Matt shuddered.

**A.N.- Yay! Finally! So I want to explain something really quick. I made Near and Mello make up really fast for a reason. After watching the anime of death note, I was really convinced that they were the type to fight for a long time but make-up really fast. I know, it's hard to explain. Well, I plan on having at least one or two more chapters. I want them to at least have their first kiss. Please review, I like constructive criticism. Thank you for reading through the third chapter! I might put another one up today, after church. It just depends on how lazy I am.**


	4. Jealously and Thunderstorms

**Hello! This might me the last chapter I put up for today. I'll probably have one up tomorrow. I'm still thinking about Lemon. I really don't know if it really would work in this story. Maybe I'll have a sequel. I finally decided the ages for them. They are all 15. Well, enjoy the fourth installment!**

Out of all the things I was fond of, Mello and L took the cake. The only thing I really didn't like was when they were together. Mello was always trying to impress L when he was around. In response, L would ignore whatever Mello did. L said it was for 'giving equal attention to my successors.' When L ignored Mello, instead of having positive results, it only added fuel to the fire. Mello really didn't catch on to what L was doing, he thought that what he was doing wasn't enough. When I was younger, I would always get jealous. I felt like L was stealing one of my few playmates. Since I was older I thought that I would act calmly and not be jealous. I was wrong.

"Hello." L's voice pulled me away from the book I was reading.

It was an early Saturday morning. I had invited Mello to go to the library with me. At that point, we had been dating for a few weeks. We were still in the 'honeymoon' stage. I was surprised to find the 'honeymoon' stage was lasting so long. When L walked in, Mello and I were sitting next together on a couch. Our thighs were pressed together. Mello's arm was around me.

"This is a pleasant surprise. How are you L?" I put my book down and stood up to greet L.

"Fine. And you?" L's thumb was pressed against his upper lip.

"I'm very happy." Our conversation was polite. I liked it that way. It told L that I respected him. I looked over to Mello. He was usually all over L, but he still had yet to even greet L.

"Hello Mello." L looked in Mello's direction.

Mello was still staring at L. He showed no signs of wanting to converse with L.

"….Weird. anyways I came to tell you two that I will be staying here for a week, just to check up on things." L nodded to us and then turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Mello's voice caught both L's and my attention. We both turned to look at him.

"Would you like a tour? You've only been here twice. So I assume you really don't know your way around here." Mello gave L a disgustingly sweet smile, it wasn't like Mello.

"Really? I would enjoy one." L smiled a bit. It wasn't like him to give into Mello. Something had changed him.

"Alright! Let's go!" Mello grabbed L's arm and dragged him out of the library. He didn't even ask me if I wanted to go along. I didn't like it.

At lunch, Mello wasn't done with the tour. So after getting a quick meal with L, he dragged him out of the lunch room.

"What's up with him. He usually takes his time with lunch. He always says 'if you eat too fast, it makes you look like a pig.' You would think that even now he would stick to it." Matt yawned after saying this.

"He's always like this around L." My voice was dripping with poison.

"so you guys are childhood friends or something?" Emily had made it a habit to sit and eat with us at lunch. She became a lot closer to Matt when they both found out they both liked play video games. It was only a matter of time before they started dating.

"Before Mello and I came to this orphanage, we lived at another one. L was at that one two, but only briefly." I stabbed the overcooked carrot on my plate.

"That's when the three of us met, and the rest of it is history." Matt finished up my story.

"Oh. That's cute!" Emily smiled and placed her fork down. "Anyways…" the rest of their conversation was a blur.

I was too concerned about Mello to think about anything else. The next few days were filled with trying to get Mello's attention and then failing. He was always either with L doing something or looking for L to do something. I knew at that point that I was very jealous. On Thursday night of that week there was a horrible thunder storm. I was usually one to think rationally, but every human has their fears. Mine was Thunder and lighting. I knew how they worked and that they were just a consequence of a warm air mass cooling down by a cold air mass. I knew the thunder was just clouds expanding and the lighting was also just science. The only thing I didn't know, was why it scared me so much. It made me tremble with fear and it made me cry. I usually spent stormy night hiding under the covers. The covers weren't enough that time. I needed comfort.

So I quietly slipped out of my bed. My legs were shivering. My pure white pajamas were damp with my sweat. Every few seconds I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I would flinch whenever a cloud screeched or a lightning bolt flashed through the sky. I padded down the hallway, I was whimpering and shivering. All I wanted was a pair of warm arms around me. And it could only be Mello's arms. I let a tiny sigh of relief when I finally reached Mello's door. First I tried to open the door, like I suspected it was locked. Then I knocked on it lightly. When i got no answer, I knocked louder. Then I kept on knocking. Finally I heard stomping coming from inside the room. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a very tired Mello. His hair was a mess. A trail of drool glistened in the moonlight.

"Who the hell thinks it's fun to wake me up in the middle of the night?" Mello was still half asleep and obviously didn't see me. When he did, the anger on his face washed away. It was quickly replaced with concern. "Near? What's wrong?" Tears began to pour out of eyes. When another lightning bolt flashed, I flinched and let out a tiny whimper. "Are you afraid?" Mello quickly put two and two together.

I nodded and reached out to get a grasp on his sleeve. He then took my hand in his and led me into his room. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Then he gently walked me over to his bed. I slowly crawled onto it while Mello flopped down next to me. In a matter of seconds I was wrapped up in his arms. I could hear his heart beat so well. It was steady and made me feel more comfortable.

"Who knew you were afraid of thunder storms?" He rubbed my back. I had stopped shivering and crying. "Now that I know….. Am I the only one?" His voice was reduced to whispers.

"I'll only let you know," I was whispering too. His heart beat was now noticeably quicker. He stopped rubbing my back and moved a hand up to my chin.

"Can I have one of your kisses?" His voice was harboring a bit of humor.

I giggled softly. I knew being with Mello would cheer me up. "I don't have any of the chocolate kind. So you'll have to do with mine."

"You have the best kind. I can tell without even tasting them." He leaned in a little closer.

"I'll give you a taste now." I slowly closed the space between our lips.

His lips were warm. They had a hint of chocolate on them and were soft. My heart burst with joy. Nothing felt more right than that kiss. When he pulled away there was a smile on his face.

"I knew it." He lean in once more to cover my face with butterfly kisses.

I wasn't so sure why I was jealous of L anymore. Even if L had taken up so much time with Mello during the day, he didn't experience this moment. I was 100 percent sure that he would never get the chance to.

**A.N.- Whoooooooooooo! They finally kissed! ** **There is one more chapter after this. I made it in Mello's POV. It'll explain what he was doing with L. Then after you read that chapter there will be a separate story, it will contain Lemon. I'm making it separate so that people who don't really like it can read this whole story without missing anything. I have the next chapter completely done and the separate story is half way-ish. Okay then I like reviews, I really like constructive criticism! Thank you for reading to the fourth chapter! **


	5. Mello came out of the closet in a closet

** Before we get into the last chapter I just want to say thank you. I know I've misspelled or had grammar mistakes in this story but you guys kept on reading. So while I do a happy dance, please enjoy the last chapter to Near's Kisses. I know that this chapter is short, I'm trying to get this story in this weekend and have the sequel in sometime this week. Hopefully it will be posted on Tuesda****y, no promises though.**

** Mello's POV**

I watched as Near's pale chest rose slowly. It reminded me of the day I fell in love with the albino. It happened when we were both 10. It was just before a big test. The night before the test I had stayed up all night studying. I was pretty sure that I would finally get a higher score than Near. In the middle of the test, I started feeling kind of light headed. I put it off as me just being tired from the all-nighter. Finally I had finished the test, but I stood up to turn in my test I was hit by a wave of nausea. After that it wall went black.

I woke up to a cold morning. The sun filled up the room pleasantly. When I tried to get up, I was surprised by something laying in my lap. That something was really someone. For reasons unknown Near was in my room asleep with his head on my lap. And then it just happened. My heart lurched to life. Over the years I've noticed something dire about Near's personality. He's very possessive. He never let anyone play with him toys and would glare at anyone he thought was going to take away his friends. When I was making plans with L, I worried he would take it the wrong way. to prevent him from taking things the wrong way I made sure he was never with me when I was with L. We had a lot of planning to do. I really didn't think it would take so many days to get it ready. I had to spend almost one week without Near. At least it was for a good cause.

L and I spent almost a whole week planning out Near's sixteenth birthday. We had to make everyone swear not to mention a thing about it. Thankfully, they all did an excellent job. Near was completely clueless. Near was one to forget about his birthday, so I knew it would be easy to have him not have any idea what was going on. I reached out and stroked Near's fluffy hair. I had mixed feelings about liking him. I was enthralled with spending time with him but he made me act weird. I was able to stay the same for a few years but I couldn't hold back anymore after what happened in that closet. It was the moment I came out of the closet myself.

"mmmm…. Mello….. What time is it?" Near's eyes fluttered open. I smiled lightly.

"It's not time for you to get up." I patted his cheek lightly.

Near mumbled something that I couldn't understand and then went back to sleep. I quietly asked god to let that moment last forever.

A.N.- **Holy George! 141 views in 2 days! Oh my God! I'm so happy! Even if no one review, I still got enough feedback to tell me that at least people were interested enough to just click on this story. Anyways. As I said in the last story I will be adding a sequel. That sequel will have Lemon in it. It will be about Near's birth day. The name will be Mello's Near. I know, I'm good at making names. And I know everyone is OOC. I tried my best, but Mello, Near, and L are all difficult to work with. Yada Yada. Please tell me what you thought about this story? I know I made a lot of mistakes ****. I like reviews and enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you for taking the time to read this story all the way through! **


End file.
